killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Helghast Daily News
Helghast Daily News is the state-sanctioned news network of New HelghanHELGHAST DAILY NEWS . They make their first appearance in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Overview They do not make a direct appearance, but their newspapers do in the form of the games collectibles. Much like N-Work One is to the Helghast, they are very biased and critical against Vektans, and make very few meaningful concessions, often taking the moral high-ground in certain segments. Transcripts Issue 1 Evacuation! The Helghast have emerged victorious from the latest round of talks with the government of Vekta after securing the right of resettlement of all survivors of the Helghan Terracide. Under the terms of the new agreement every Helghast citizen will be granted residency status on planet Vekta, where housing and accommodation are currently being arranged across all major cities. This is the largest migration of people recorded in over 500 surveyed worlds and negotiations will be ongoing for several months to ensure the Helghast are granted what is rightfully theirs under intergalactic law. The evacuation will be conducted over several days with the mobile and healthy given special priority. Those that apply for resettlement will be allocated to one of the many evacuation terminals being set up in the few remaining stable areas of the planet. In a statement issued upon their return, the provisional government praised the courage and strength of the survivors and declared that going forward "the Helghast must find a new home and rebuild what has been lost." Vektan War Criminals at Large Sergeant Ricardo Velasquez and Sergeant Tomas Sevchenko, the two men responsible for the Helghan Terracide and the death of a billion Helghast, are still at large. The ISA continue to claim the two soldiers are 'missing in action' and the Vektan government has denied having any information as to the whereabouts of the men. Despite this, Helghast investigators firmly believe the men to be hiding on Vekta and will not desist in their search until the criminals are brought to justice. Miracle Child It is hard to find hope amongst the terrible pain that has been inflicted on the Helghast. When a makeshift hospital treating survivors was destroyed by one of the many tremors that now plague our home, it was though everyone was dead. That was until hidden deep amongst the rubble a baby boy was found. Alive and unscathed. He had nothing apart from an identity bracelet around his ankle that read - V. Tyran. The Helghast have hope, our hope lies in the future, and it lives with the miracles we find in the rubble. Issue 2 Visari Tribute Triumphant! Yesterday was witness to a host of magnificent scenes across the country as New Helghan celebrated Chancellor Visari's 10 year anniversary since coming to power. Work was temporary suspended as millions of Helghast gathered in the streets to honor their beloved leader, enjoying an atmosphere that was both jubilant and decorous the crowds were treated to a number of glowing tributes, leading them was the Helghast High Commander Anton Saric. "On this day of celebration we mustn't forget the years of struggle that we have endured to get here. The death of our Autarch, Scolar Visari, was by far our darkest hour. The years that followed saw pretenders to that crown squabble like children and bring shame to the Helghast people. Our journey out of the darkness began when New Helghan's true heir returned and showed us another way. On this day we give thanks to the Chancellor that she has delivered us into the light once more." Uprising on Planet Gyre Helghast workers have staged a number of protests across several of the major industrial sectors demanding better working conditions after a devastating fire at a shipping plant left dozens dead and many injured. Vektan owners of the plant are facing accusations of murder after it was revealed that building regulations and standards fell way below what was expected. Black Hand Strike Yesterday's bomb that went off in a crowded market place and claimed the lives of six innocent Helghast has been linked to the terrorist group The Black Hand. Banned two years ago for their extremist views, the group is believed to have members still operating within the lower districts of Containment City. The government released a statement saying that it will be vigilant in eradicating this menace from our country. Issue 3 Vekta: Day of Death! Vekta City went into a state of high alert yesterday after it suffered one of the worst terrorist attacks in its history. The attack is believed to have started with an explosion at the Vektan Security Agency headquarters, which was completely devastated by the blast causing hundreds to lose their lives. News footage showed clouds of dust and debris covering the surrounding area and fleeing survivors as they raced to escape the mayhem. Vektan authorities were in shock and tried desperately to evacuate the eastern sector, when two more explosions hit the city's Eden District killing hundreds of workers and sending plumes of noxious gas across the Vektan skyline. It was a full two hours before borders were closed and all Vektan airspace cleared, by that time the death toll was in the tens of thousands. Chancellor Visari was quick to condemn the attacks and made this statement of support. "I offer my deepest sympathy to the Vektan people and also to the families of the dead. We should all take action to eradicate terrorism, and in this pursuit we offer the fullest cooperation to our neighbors." Workers Victory! Gyre's Vektan-backed government was forced to step down after a vote of no confidence from opposition parties. Ministers were left with little option but to oust the leadership after Helghast workers threatened to storm the senate and seize control. With elections due to take place in the coming days, Gyre's President made a subdued address in which he admitted culpability for the massive bloodshed and hoped for a peaceful transfer of power. Shameful Acts Although it hasn't yet been ruled out that Vekta was betrayed by homegrown militants, as of this moment The Black Hand are the only group claiming responsibility for the cowardly attacks witnessed yesterday. Numerous broadcasts are circulating in which terrorist leader Vladko Tyran can be heard denouncing New Helghan and listing his own people as legitimate targets. We urge our readers to stay vigilant and assist the authorities in protecting our great nation against such treasonous filth. Issue 4 Vekta Continues to Threaten New Helghan Despite numerous assurances from Chancellor Visari that our great nation was in no way involved in the recent attacks on Vekta and that we will assist the Vektan security forces in whichever way possible, Vekta refuses to remove it's military cruisers from strategic positions along the wall. Intelligence has also revealed a steady increase in the amount of troops moving these areas. The latest announcement from the Vektan government has stated that a 'real and immediate threat' still exists and that it will defend itself and its people at all costs. It is clear that the Vektan media and its government continue to spread lies about the Helghast in order to convince its people that war cannot be avoided and that we should be attacked. We have seen these tactics before, we have had to endure this imperialist propaganda for years. Vekta is shamed by these attacks for they have highlighted its weaknesses. The only way they can redeem themselves in the eyes of their people is to blame others for their failings. But they should be warned that this kind of political posturing comes with a risk. The Helghast are not afraid and we will not listen to threats. Gyre Celebrates New Freedom Celebrations have continued across Gyre in response to the Helghast election victory. Vektan officials have been leaving their offices and allowing the newly appointed Helghast representatives to begin the task of rebuilding the planet and ending years of corruption and political incompetence. In contrast, anti-Helghast hate crime has soared in recent days leading to hundreds of arrests; the new government has vowed to clamp down on violent reprisals and said it will do everything to ensure the safety of all its citizens. Black Hand Leader Killed Wanted for murder and multiple offences against the state, New Helghan is glad to announce that Vladko Tyran is no longer able to undermine our great nation and terrorize its citizens. His death came as part of a strike on the Black Hand stronghold deep in Containment City, where many considered to be his followers were in fact prisoners waiting to be liberated. This comes as part of a wider program to regenerate the slums and provide a safe clean housing for Helghast workers. Issue 5 Helgast outraged by VSA accusations Helghast diplomats have responded with outrage to VSA accusations that New Helghast is ramping up for war. Earlier this week, a supposedly leaked VSA intelligence report claimed the discovery of a secret military installation inside a Helghast mining spire. While there is no proof to substantiate these claims, warmongering VSA and ISA officials have been quick to condemn the find. A spokesperson for Stahl Industries, responsible for the mining site, denied the accusations fiercely: "There is no evidence, nor a shred of truth in these blatant accusations!" In response to the anomalous energy reading, the spokesperson said: "We are merely experimenting with an improved way to mine Petrusite and other ores, to provide for the energy supply of New Helghan. We urge Vekta officials to put an end to these false accusations." Helghast migrant workers missing Over 200 migrant workers employed by the Vale Research Institute in Vekta have failed to return to New Helghan after their work permits expired. While disappearances of migrant workers are not uncommon - they are frequently targeted by hate groups on both sides of the Wall - the high numbers of missing workers has New Helghan officials concerned. A task force investigating the disappearances has learned that all workers were stationed on off-planet research laboratories. The Vale Research Institute was unavailable for comment. Efforts to secure the cooperation of Vektan authorities have so far been fruitless. Helghan United wins! Sports fans across New Helghan erupted in celebration on Tuesday as Planet Cup officials at the Stahl Sports Arena declared Helghan United winner by walkover. The opposing team, the Vektan Tigers, never showed up. Tiger coach Jack Benton released a brief statement blaming "armed and hostile Helghast border guards" for refusing the team entry into New Helghan, thus causing it to miss the finals. Helghast border officials deny all knowledge of the incident, adding that the Tigers were "probably just scared of losing." Issue 6 Vektan infiltrator caught in mining spire espionage A Vektan infiltrator was caught stealing information from a mining spire network relay yesterday. The enemy operative, whose name has not been released to the press, likely joined a maintenance crew on New Helghan several months ago, biding his time until he was transferred to the spire. It is believed he intended to sabotage the spire network through the hangar relay, causing a temporary shutdown of the entire mining operation that would have resulted in a major blow to New Helghan's economy. At the time of his arrest he was carrying military-grade decryption hardware, non-regulation goggles and an M66 machine pistol. This latest incident comes as Vekta steps up its war rhetoric, accusing New Helghan of using the spires as a cover for military operations. Chancellor Visari has urged Vekta to "desist from this path of aggression," adding that there will "dire consequences" if it doesn't. Black site survivor recalls ordeal The migrant worker who escaped from a suspected VSA black site revealed more details about his ordeal this week, telling Helghast investigators of the horrific experiments visited upon his fellow workers. "At first we though we were participating in a medical trial for the Vale Research Institute," the worker, whose name has been omitted for safety reasons, told investigators. "We were transported to an off-planet space station and injected with different serums. Some of the effects were terrible - I saw a man's face swell up so quickly his eyeballs literally burst from their sockets." The migrant worker escaped by hijacking a transport ship that had just finished unloading a new batch of Helghast migrant workers. Comic books criticized for not glorifying war enough The New Helghan Ministry of Culture has issued a scathing report on comic books, claiming that the medium exerts a "corrupting influence on our youth". "Comic books are fulling our children's heads with idealistic nonsense," Culture Minister Wertham wrote in his closing remarks. "They portray war as a necessary evil rather than a glorious pursuit. Is it any wonder our recruitment numbers are flagging?" The war cited The Shadow, a war comic set during an alternate history, as a 'proper' comic book. Issue 7 Is Vekta arming insurgents in New Helghan? According to sources within the government, the death of Vladko Tyran has not resulted in a significant decrease in terror attacks and acts of sabotage in New Helghan. Even as the Black Hand presence in Containment City shrinks, other insurgent groups emerge in its place. Now, Helghast Daily News has learned that Vekta may be supporting at least once such group. Surveillance footage obtained from the recent attack on New Helghan's main border security station shows several insurgents carrying ISA military gear. While it is not impossible to come by Second Extrasolar War-era ISA weaponry in New Helghan - many a veteran still has an M82 war trophy at home - these weapons and goggles appear to be state of the art. In addition, the insurgents were able to circumvent the highly advanced border security systems within seconds, suggesting military-level hacking expertise. Health minister: outcry over Helghast DNA in rations 'overblown' Health Minister Nueman categorically denies that the level of Helghast DNA found in the food rations of distribution centers in Containment City exceeds acceptable thresholds. "While occasional rations-packing accidents do indeed prevent us from guaranteeing 100% Helghast DNA-free meat, the public outcry over this unfortunate reality is vastly overblown," Nueman said. "These food rations simply provide our hard-working citizens with the nutrients needed to keep New Helghan running, and judging by the state of our great nation, they're doing an excellent job." "The proof is in the pudding," he added. Crat Infestation growing New Helghan's southern territories are currently plagued by Crat infestation, brought about by the lack of natural Vektan predators for the rodent/feline crossbreed. Originally bred by Helghast xenogenticists to ward off mutant cadaver beetles and Petrusite spiders near Helghan settlements, Crats first came to Vekta with the survivors of the Terracide. Although Crats pose no direct threat to adults, they do carry potentially lethal diseases and viruses. The government has ordered the Crats to be exterminated using a highly toxic biochemical pesticide. Issue 8 Prepare for War! Delegates from New Helghan lambasted the Vektan ambassador and his officials after they abandoned last minute crisis talks meant to resolve recent hostilities. During the talks Vektan officials failed to provide evidence that rogue forces operating out of planet Helghan pose an immediate threat to Vekta and that if a military operation was carried out it would place them in breach of resolution 23 of the resettlement peace treaty. Emerging from the talks a New Helghan spokesperson said, "We are all very frustrated with today's result. It was hopeful that an agreement could have been reached that satisfied both countries. But Vekta proved intractable on certain key issues and contributed greatly to the failure of these talks." Chancellor Visari has released countless warnings over the past few days and weeks, urging Vektan forces to stand down and desist from this path of aggression. She said in her most recent address: "I am sad to say the time for diplomatic solutions is behind us. We must counter this hostility and safeguard our national interests. Nothing can stand in the way of our cause. Vekta has chosen its destiny and will be consumed by the flames of war." Bloody Unrest in Gyre Workers took to the streets after they accused the recently elected Workers Union Party of failing to implement much needed reform. The crowds seemed intent on causing damage and instigated violent clashes with police, resulting in dozens of arrests. The Party leader claimed this was "a minority intent of promoting anarchist values and was in no way representative of the many millions of honest workers who voted for us." Black Hand Members Stand Trial Five members of The Black Hand were sentenced to death following a trial for multiple counts of murder and acts of treason. In his summary the judge made the following comment, "these criminals do no deserve compassion, nor do they deserve mercy. They have sought to destroy what is sacred to us and for that they will pay with their lives." Following this latest verdict, Helghast authorities are confident the terrorist organization is all but destroyed and poses no further threat. References Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Organizations Category:New Helghan Category:Helghast